This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BACKGROUND: The association between the use of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) and an increased risk of metabolic syndrome and cardiovascular disease remains unclear. METHODS: We conducted a prospective, cross-sectional study of the risk factors associated with metabolic syndrome and cardiovascular disease among patients from an urban outpatient human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) clinic. Evaluation included laboratory data that were obtained after an overnight fast and a health survey that assessed traditional risk factors associated with cardiovascular disease, HIV-related factors, and comorbidities. Data collected were compared with data files from a cohort from the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES;2001-2002) of persons who were seronegative for HIV infection who were matched for age, sex, race, and tobacco use.